


I don't hate you

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Short Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: Reader might be exactly what Negan needed to put his world right back in place.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. I don't hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This character is completely inspired on April Ludgate from Parks and Recreation. But feel free to see her as you want.  
> xoxo

When he met you, he didn't really get what the fuck made him feel so fucking attracted to you. You weren't the sexiest, or what everyone would call his type.

You just were fucking nuts.

Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to open up to you. And even as you were kind of a psycho, probably even worse than him, he very much loved to have you by his side, telling him all kind of weird shit.

He started talking to you. And in your solitary ways, and at first you didn’t seem interested. In fact, your first words to him were: “Don’t try to bond with me.”

But he slowly crawled into your heart, making you feel like your coldness, distance and cruelness was, for the first time; normal.

He started talking to you about plans, waiting on your approval on some things. Simon was clearly envious about how quick you gained his trust. But that was another thing: you knew the value of life. You understood what he meant when he said people were a resource; Simon never did.

“My mom used to say that all the time, too.” You explained to him. “She’s also why I’m so colorful and lively.” You added, making him burst in laughter.

*****

The first time you saw him burning someone's face, that time being Tom sitting on that chair as his skin came off like melted plastic, you didn't hide your surprise. He thought that maybe he broke your trust, that whatever was going on between you two was over because now you were fucking scared of him.

But when it was over, you were the one coming into his room, eyes bright as if it was Christmas.

''That was gross, Negan.'' Were the first words that left your lips. His confused gaze made you lick your lips and smile as you walked towards him and rested your hands over his chest. ''I loved it.'' You mumbled, looking up to him with a big smile.

He looked surprised, but the way he was eyeing you... You knew he was just struggling to understand what he was feeling. That was when you made a move and pecked his lips; quick and simple.

''See you tomorrow.'' You smiled, turning around and attempting to go to your room. But he didn't let you. Instead, his arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a proper kiss. Your eyes were wide open for a second, but it didn't take long for you to let go and wrap your arms around his neck, letting the feeling of his hot lips on yours consume you.

*****

The first time he went down to Alexandria, you were right there by his side.

You started giving off some orders, and you were the one to tell the others to take the mattresses out of the houses as well. And as Negan noticed, right after talking to Rick about some camera he found, he went to ask you why did you do that. Was it because you knew it would made them realize the seriousness of this each of the following nights they would spend sleeping on the ground?

''Well... I don't care about that. I just want their happiness to go away. Is it that bad?''

Negan laughed, really laughed. One of those honest laughs he wouldn't give anyone else.

''No, baby. It isn't.'' He chuckled and kissed your cheek. “We should take their pillows too, don’t you think?” He added, mischievous and contagious smile appearing on his lips and making a excited grin appear on yours.

*****

When you started showing your feelings too, it was because of the wrong reasons. And, for you, _that_ meant jealousy.

You hated to know that, while he was calling you ‘baby’, kissing you and taking you out on runs; he was fucking other six women. Sometimes you had to sit alone for lunch - _something completely normal and comfortable for you_ \- and you were forced to see him with one of the others. You always ended up smashing your food with the fork and not eating any of it.

It was one of those times, when you stormed out of the cafeteria and bumped into some saviors, that Negan seemed to notice. You walked out of there mumbling something about killing everyone in your sight. It was when you walked into your room that you finally heard his voice calling for you to wait.

You didn’t. You just walked into the room, annoyed by his voice and shut the door close.

“C’mon, honey. Let me in.” He mumbled outside, clearly too worried about his image to say it louder.

You rolled your eyes and sat on the verge of the bed, starting to meditate and trying to calm down. You instantly blocked the sound of his voice from your ears. Only did you notice him again when he slammed the door open, seemingly having used his strength to break the lock.

“My instinct is to be very mean to you right now.” You mumbled, grabbing one of your pillows. “Get out of my room.” You spoke, calm.

“What the fuck-“

“Get out!” you groaned and threw the pillow at him. He didn’t even flinch, instead, he walked to you, stern look on his face as he sat next to you. “I’m going to murder you a thousand times.” You eyed him, clearly angry.

“Baby girl; are you jealous?” He asked, a slight grin on his lips. “Look at you, all flustered because you saw me what? Kissing Sherry?” He asked, titling his head.

You looked like you wanted to puke when he said that. “Go back to the sorority sisters.” You mumbled and laid down on the bed, turning your back on him and hoping he would go away.

Instead, you felt him cuddling you, his arms around your torso. You didn’t move for a few seconds, but then, when it felt too awkward for you, you finally spoke: “Ow. You are hurting me.”

Negan chuckled and hugged you tighter. “Listen, I know you are jealous, baby. But I would never do this with any of them.” He mumbled and kissed the top of your head. You bit the insides of your mouth to hide your smile. “Aaaand you are much more beautiful. And fucking funny. And that ass?” He whistled, making you laugh a little. “Everyone is jealous of _you_. Have you seen Simon? The man is about to fucking burst every time I ask for your opinion.”

“Still.” You mumbled in response. “I guess I kind of hate most things and… people. But I never really seem to hate you.”

“I’m glad you don’t hate me.” He smiled softly and you both just laid there, waiting till the other moved. But neither of you did, for what felt like forever.

*****

When he finally dropped the question, he was clearly nervous. And you thought it was cute of him to even have been out looking for a damn ring. But what you did back then… you just couldn't let the opportunity get away.

''I don't want to marry you.'' You mumbled, keeping a straight face.

His eyebrows furrowed and he stayed silent for a few seconds, looking for any sign of laughter on her face. When she didn't even flinch, he spoke:

''You don't?'' He asked, clearly unable to believe it.

''Oh, no. That's not it. I just wanted to know what your face looked like if I said no.'' You smiled to him and titled your head. ''Of course I want to marry you.'' You chuckled, your eyes bright as he laughed it off and pushed the ring onto your finger. “Oh, I like it. Please tell me it’s from one the roamers.”

“Of course it is. Her name was Linda Marcus.” He grinned, knowing you’d like to know those details. “She was bit on her cheek.”

“Fun!” You chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Negan. I love it.” You smiled. Then, you saw Sherry walking by and you couldn’t help it, acting as if you remembered something. “But, do I have to use one of those slutty dresses? Because I kind of not want to.” You titled your head. The face of disgust Sherry made, made your heart happier.

“No, of course you don’t have to, honey. You are fucking perfect like this.” His arm rounded your waist and pulled you closer. “I know what you’re doing.” He chuckled in your ear, referring to Sherry.

You smiled up to him and your hands went up to his cheek. “I know.” You whispered, making him laugh a little. Then, you brought him closer by his neck and kissed him, your soft lips colliding with his strongly.


	2. I don't hate you at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Short. But smut.

Your hips trembled; your body unable to keep still as you felt your orgasm dangerously close. He kept on pushing into you hard and steady, his hands gripping your ass cheeks harder every time you moaned out his name.

''Negan- I- Oh, Oh God...'' you praised, neck arching from all the pleasure, eyes full of tears. He quickly started assaulting your exposed neck with his tongue, moaning as you tightened around him deliciously.

''I fucking love your pussy, baby.'' He groaned, one of his hands going up and taking a hold of your hair. With a slight yank, he made you look back down to him, and you mewled in pleasure as out both locked eyes on each other. ''That's right, baby girl. Look at me. Keep looking at me.'' He ordered almost sweetly, still holding your head and keeping you in place as his hips moved impossibly faster. 

Your eyes rolled back on your head for a second, biting your lip and feeling your toes curling.

''Don’t stop, p-please, don’t stop'' You cried out, hands reaching up from his chest to grip at his shoulders. You didn't stop looking at him.

Just as if there was some kind of magnetic force, both of you leaned into each other, your lips colliding and tongues intertwining, your hot breaths making you fuck harder. ''I love you, Negan'' You whimpered in a low whisper between your sloppy kisses.

He groaned, cock twitching inside of you. ''I fucking love you too, baby girl.'' He answered, biting your lip softly as he pushed into you at an unforgiving pace. He loved to kiss you, to drink all of your moans and have his hands on you all of the time.

As you supported your weight on the bed, you started jumping up and down, crying out for your release. ''That's right, baby. Fuck yourself on my dick. Oh, baby. I'm fucking yours.'' He groaned grazing over your lips, looking up to you through his deep eyes.

''And I'm y-yours, Negan.'' You moaned, the sounds your wet pussy was making were driving him to oblivion. ''I- c-cum... Negan, f-fuck...!'' You whimpered, starting to lose yourself while your hips moved on top of him.

In one quick motion, he shoved you into the bed and impaled you with his cock, starting to pound into you mercilessly as he noticed how your words came out in a higher tone. ''Cum for me, baby. Cum for daddy. Fuck, you are beautiful.'' He moaned as if you were some kind of treasure. And that was it; you felt your insides clenching incredibly hard and your back arching as you reached your high. ''Oh, Negan!'' You moaned, his name leaving your lips over and over as you came.

A few strokes later and while you were still seeing white, you felt him cum inside of you, breath catching on his throat as he groaned your name and buried himself to the hilt.

“I’m so happy I said yes to marry you.” You mumbled, your chest still going up and down quickly.

“Me too, baby.” He grinned, fallng onto the bed on your side. “You still don’t hate me?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
